The present invention relates to a hand held shower apparatus, more particularly to a type of shower apparatus which has a means for regulating water flow and a variety of shower utensils, such as a shower brush or a shower comb, detachably incorporated with the shower head.
It is well known that hand held shower apparatuses have been slowly gaining popularity in most households. Most recent models of such apparatuses include a muscle-powered shower described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,609 and a water-powered rotating shower brush described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,590. A common deficiency of prior hand held shower apparatuses is that they lack means for regulating the flow of water While U.S. Pat. No. 4,841,590 introduces a knob for varying the angular velocity of the brush, it does not provide for an output of water.
Another common deficiency of prior hand held shower apparatuses is that they are capable of producing only one kind of water stream.